Lastlock
Lastlock is a world of the material plane most notable for being the resting place of the Keystone of Sigil and the birthplace of the Heroes of Lastlock. Lastlock was remarkably far from other worlds of the material plane, and thus was also notable for being astrally adrift, in that travel to and from the world was nearly impossible, requiring the use such extreme means as a modified Opalescent Bridge. History Lastlock was mostly uninhabited until the founding of Sigil, when the Sigil Keys were scattered across the universe. Being difficult to reach, Lastlock was designed as a resting place for the Keystone of Sigil. Many of the most powerful beings in the universe at the time contributed gifts to help protect the Keystone (see Keystone Defences below). Sometime later, as a means of containing the Secret, the hedge was moved to confine it to the section of the Feywild adjoining Lastlock. Around 4900 A.C., the mortal races found their way to Lastlock anyway, founding the human nation of Anteruas, the elven nation of Tol'Daril, the gnomish tribes of Cruor, the Eastern Tribes, the dwarven nation of Greathill, and eventually, the Monastery of Tyr. In 5200 A.C., Greathill was entirely annihilated by a Shoggoth, leaving the mountain of the dwarves haunted as the Mountain of Lost Whispers. In 5350 A.C., the Isle of Shining Glass was constructed as a place of refuge and learning for the mages of the world. In 5600 A.C., the Tainted Reality came to Lastlock in search of the Keystone, completely genociding the nation of Tol'Daril before he was imprisoned through the efforts of Lord Talon Anterawyn, Lulu Jingleheimer, and Burntmeat the Giant, by using the Annulus. 40 years later in 5640 A.C., the Mind Flayers tried to conquer the world, starting the Illithid Wars. During the process of this war, Anteruas was destroyed by the Mu Spore, and the Illithids were all slain with the exception of the Eldest Brain. By 5685 A.C., the city of Tyrador had been founded and the Monastery of Tyr abandoned. After the crisis of The Secret, the city of Chesney was founded to preserve the tradition of the Sky Prophet. The halflings start a series of nomadic villages in the southern hills. In 6050 A.C., the rift to Limbo underneath the ruins of the Monastery of Tyr began leaking, forming the region known as Madcap Point. In 6600 A.C., the Shade Lord Zael'Drasa crashed into the world, forming the region known as the shade spawning, which by 6603 A.C., had expanded to cover much of the known world as the Shadelands. This was also the year that the Tainted Reality was released by the efforts of Jackson Aberdeen. The Shadelands disintegrated when Ash released the power of Zael'drasa back into the universe. In 6650 A.C., the halfling city of Aberdark was founded by Arnold Aberdeen, and quickly became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Keystone Defenses When the Keystone was hidden on Lastlock, many of the most powerful beings in the multiverse contributed lines of defense in the form of blessings, curses, or guardians. Unfortunately for the universe, these defenses were not infallible, each being overcome in time. Geography The known world of Lastlock consists primarily of three continents which were eventually connected with opalescent bridges. The northern continent was snowy, mountainous, and almost unlivable, the central continent was broad and mostly flat, and the southern was covered mostly in swamps and jungles, and was heavily forested. Far away to the east was a desert continent that did not establish contact with the others until the events of the Second Aeon War. There were also a number of smaller islands, the largest and most notable being the Isle of Shining Glass and Keystone Island. Nations * Anteruas (Defunct) * Tol'Daril (Defunct) * Elkharim (Defunct) * Greathill (Defunct) * Illithid Empire (Defunct) * Tyrador * Cruor * The Eastern Tribes * Aberdark * Chesney * The Isle of Shining Glass Trivia * Lastlock's name was not known to its inhabitants until the events of the Second Aeon War